I Want You To Want Me
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: In which Garfield Logan and Billy Batson are having crushes on Robin and Kid Flash, whom happens to be a pair already. Needless to say, the boys have a mission. To break them up; to get them for themselves. No matter if they have to call for desperate Bat-measures. And yes, they are willing to go there. BirdFlash. KF/Rob. YJAM prompt. 4 of 4. Complete.
1. Part: I

**Title: **I Want You To Want Me

**Rated: **T

**Pairing(s): **Wally/Dick **One-sided-childish-crush: **Gar/Dick & Billy/Wally

**Warning(s): **Slash, M/M, mention of sexual activities, some cussing

**Prompt: **_... So what if Gar had a crush on Robin and Billy had a crush on Wally and then Robin and Wally got together and Gar and Billy tried to break them up! All my interwebs for this to be filled!_

* * *

**Part: I**

The whole mess – or valuable experience, depending on how you looked at it – had started with _Billy Batson_ appearing at the Mountain instead of Captain Marvel. Of course, since they, _technically_, were the same person it shouldn't have been all that unusual. Especially so since the computer now accepted the eleven-year-old version into the cave.

Nevertheless, it hadn't made them less curious as to why the great Captain Marvel had chosen to visit them in his young, original form. The Team had decided not to ask though, suspecting that Billy felt more comfortable being his kid-self amongst them. It did make his age closer to theirs, now didn't it?

Out of all of them, Wally was the one who noticed the difference between having Billy Batson around compared to Captain Marvel the most. True enough, as the red clad hero he was also very eager to please, but even oblivious Wally had noticed that his eagerness to please him in particular had increased tenfold.

As missions and stays at Mt. Justice came and went, they got used to it, however, and didn't take much notice.

Much to an in-love eleven-year-old's chagrin.

Billy frowned displeased as Wally munched on the chocolates he had given him. The redhead remained oblivious to his attempts at wooing him, as always. He had briefly thanked him for the treats, saying he was awesome, and then had thrown himself over the couch to join his best friend, Robin.

Understandably so, it was frustrating for an eleven-year-old that nothing he did ever caught Wally's attention. In fact, the only thing the redhead seemed to care about was food, Robin, video games, Robin, science, Robin, comics, Robin, missions, Robin… Did he mention Robin? Yes, good, then it had been summarised.

He had caught himself wondering why he had started liking this… freckled, tall, lean, muscular, funny, fast, beautiful… Billy blushed and started fumbling with his red coloured hoodie. Trying to describe Wally with just a few words had deemed itself impossible for a long time now. If only there was a way he could show him that Billy was the guy for him.

True, he was eleven, but he was freaking _Captain Marvel_. He was a member of the _Justice League_. He was a hero, and a strong one at that. What _wasn't_ there to love? Okay, so, he hadn't exactly spent time as Captain Marvel in Wally's presence for a while, but that was mostly because being Cap didn't make him feel like… himself. Well, not when it came to _this_. When he was Cap he was more… grown up, knew more. Being eleven, and feeling these butterflies whenever Wally walked by was exciting, and when he was Cap it didn't happen in the same way.

Yet, every excitement had its limit and Billy had nearly reached his.

He grumbled a bit, blue eyes studying them. Robin was leaning against Wally a bit too closely for Billy's liking. The brunet was more than aware that they were best friends and felt more comfortable around one another than they did with anyone else, but did they have to flaunt their closeness in his face?

Biting his lip, the kid tried to pay attention to Miss Martian whom he, supposedly, was helping with her baking. He had to admit he did so for Wally's sake mostly. He felt glad whenever he could give the redheaded boy something to eat. Artemis kept complaining that having a meal with Kid Flash was like watching a pig, but Billy didn't think so. It fascinated him, which was weird, but it just… _did_.

He blushed again, hoping Megan didn't notice. She seemed oblivious though. Thank God.

"Hey, Billy?"

"Hm?" he murmured, absently cutting up the chocolate she had placed before him. He could just utter the magic word, become Captain Marvel, and easily finish everything that was needed. Yet, as mentioned, transforming into Captain Marvel with Wally close just didn't feel… _right_ anymore. It was a tad bit worrying, yet interesting at the same time.

"What's on your mind?" the Martian asked as she touched his shoulder, her facial expression soft. "You look so thoughtful."

All right so maybe she _had_ noticed.

"Neh, just a bit tired," Billy forced a smile, trying not to glance over at the two best friends who he swore cuddled closer together for each zombie they defeated on the game. "So, uhm, why are we making this huge dinner again?"

"We're going to have a guest over for a couple of weeks and I wanted to give him a proper welcome," M'gann explained; she seemed excited enough, perking Billy's attention.

"Who?"

"His name's Garfield. He's my blood brother." The last part was said with a bright smile as she collected the chopped up chocolate with her telekinetic powers. "You remember we told you about that, right? Wally, Robin, Conner and I went on this mission in Qurac. I told you about how Gar needed a blood transfusion and I had to sync my blood type to match his, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember," Billy said, recalling Wally and Robin mentioning the boy. He was two years younger than Billy himself, meaning he was, most likely, nine now. "I didn't know you guys kept in touch."

"Oh, we do. Wally, Superboy, Robin and I go to visit him when we can. He's so sweet." M'gann grinned and turned a bit away from him, ordering the food around the kitchen. She was getting better at controlling the various objects one by one, thus she could make more than one thing at a time. It didn't impress Billy as much as it had; his usual cheerful attitude was dying right now. Mostly due to the lack of speedster attention.

He pouted a bit, which went unnoticed by Miss M, and decided that it was about time he interfered with the horrible closeness Robin and Wally had formed. He excused himself from the kitchen and gingerly walked over to the couch were they were seated. They were whispering silently between themselves, which made him frown. If only he could keep some of Cap's powers when he was a kid; it would have made it a lot easier to eavesdrop.

Billy put up a convincing, cheerful smile, and then, abruptly, threw himself over the couch, landing just in-between the two best friends, as planned. Wally uttered a squeak in surprise, while Robin held an expression that made Billy believe he was blinking behind the sunglasses he constantly wore.

"Hi!" he grinned, playing the innocent youngster everyone believed he was.

Robin cackled lightly. "Hi, Billy."

Not the person he wanted to gain attention from. The boy with the dark locks turned his eyes to Wally, smile wide. The redhead raised an eyebrow at him, before shaking his head. "Dude, a little warning next time?"

Billy shrugged. "Sorry, but I'm bored."

The Boy Wonder leaned back in the couch, placing the controller away in the process. He then folded his hands behind his head and glanced at the younger boy. "Well, if you're bored you can come with us to the arcade," he said.

Quickly, Billy put on his flirty look (it had yet to work, but it had become quite a habit). He looked at Wally and smiled brightly. "Is Wally comin'?" he batted his eyelashes, hoping said speedster would take the hint.

"Duh, of course," answered the redhead with a shrug. He then tilted his head to the side as he looked at Billy. "Have you gotten something in your eye, dude? 'Cause you're blinking a whole lot there."

The eleven-year-old felt like face-palming. Really? _Really_?

-o-

Garfield Logan turned out to be a redheaded boy with green eyes and freckles. In fact, Billy nearly choked the first time he saw him due to a very noticeable resemblance to a certain speedster he had a crush on. There was a highlighted difference though; Wally's eyes were in a dimmer green colour, whilst his hair was a brighter red than Garfield's. Nevertheless, it was fairly absurd to watch the boy walk beside Robin, looking so much like _Wally_.

For a nine-year-old Garfield was mature; at least enough for Billy, who was eleven, to instantly like him. Not that he had much time paying attention to him, since his eyes would constantly wander to Wally, whom Billy excitedly noted, walked beside _him_. Kid Flash and Robin had kept their promise of taking them to the arcade while M'gann and Zatanna fixed the last preparations before dinner.

"So, are Aqualad and Superboy coming for dinner too?" Garfield asked, bright eyes looking up at Robin with intense eagerness. Billy, despite making sure he was by Wally's side incessantly, did note, that Garfield was very clingy when it came to the Boy Wonder. Not that he minded. With Garfield here, Robin was too occupied to steal Wally away all the time.

"Only Superboy. Aqualad's off to Atlantis somewhere and Artemis said something about helping her mom out this weekend," Robin answered with a light shrug, burying his hands down into his pockets just as they stepped in front of Happy Harbor's local arcade.

"Cool!" Garfield said, thrilled, green eyes sweeping around the area. Back home in Qurac he hadn't enjoyed the experience of going to an arcade much. In fact, the only time he had been to one was with his mother on his fifth birthday, and that was the time Colin Burker had taken his favourite Superman action figure. This time, he knew things would be better, and since it had been four years since last time, there was no doubt he was excited.

"Okay, you two, Wally and I are gonna fetch some snacks and drinks; you two go inside. Gar you have the money I gave you, right?" The green eyed boy looked disappointed for a brief moment, before nodding with a smile. Robin grinned at him, and ruffled his hair which caused the boy to blush. He then grabbed Wally by the arm.

It hadn't truly been necessary since the speedster would never say no to go and fetch _food_, or so Billy thought idly. The jealous feeling inside had yet to vanish. He watched after them, his eyes longing as he felt a surge of mild irritation dwell up in him. _He_ should have been the one giving Wally drinks and food. It was _his_ job. After all, _he_ was the one who was going to get the redhead to like him romantically – one way or another.

Grumbling, the dark haired boy turned to look at the puzzled expression on Garfield Logan's face. "What?" Billy snapped.

"What's up with the mood?" Gar asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Oh nothing," the older boy said in an apologetic tone. "I'm just… a bit tired. I had a long night."

Grinning, Garfield pointed at the arcade. "I'm sure you'll feel a lot better after I kick your ass at pinball!"

"Pft, dream on!"

They exchanged mutual grins, before Garfield pulled Billy by the sleeve in to meet his doom. The latter supposed that sulking over Wally's lack of response to his affections would do him nothing good. Besides, getting a new friend like Gar would be fun. He rarely had a chance to spend time with kids his age that weren't on the Team and, well, now _he_ wasn't the youngest, which was kind of fun.

Very fun.

After several rounds of pinball, Billy had a very strong desire to turn into Captain Marvel just to show the kid how powerful he _really_ was. Garfield was unusually excellent for a kid who hadn't played much through his life. Heck, Billy was certain Gar, smug as he was, would somehow be able to beat him at whatever they tried. Naturally, they steered away from Dance Dace Revolution, but if they _had_ decided to play he had a feeling Gar would've won.

"They're sure taking a lot of time," Gar noted as he and Billy impressively shot the zombies on the screen. The young redhead reached out his arm and pointed the plastic gun, shot two to three zombies, before turning his eyes to Billy. "Or…?"

"Yeah," Billy agreed, ripping his eyes off the screen for a bit. "Should we go look for them?"

"Don't know; they said stay put." Garfield grimaced. "Robin does that a lot."

"That's 'cause he cares about you." Billy shrugged, shot a zombie and then looked over at Garfield again. He blinked when he realised the younger boy was blushing. He then turned his eyes to the screen. It said "Game Over" with big, bloody letters, which wasn't very original, but that was not the point.

This was the first time he'd won ever since entering the arcade.

"You… really think he cares about me?" Garfield mumbled. His freckles were nearly invisible. Instead a deep red flush ghosted his cheeks, effectively hiding them. Noting that Billy was staring at him in wonder, Gar averted his gaze. "I m-mean… uhm… has he said anything about… uhm, _me_?"

Tilting his head to the side, Billy twirled the chair around and slipped down onto the ground again. The eleven-year-old was starting to understand why Garfield was so eager to be in Robin's presence; he could recall the way his eyes had instantly lit up for only seconds of the Boy Wonder's attention. If he played his cards right now, he and Garfield could _both_ get what they wanted.

After all, if Gar kept Robin occupied, he could make sure the same went for Wally. They could both help the other get some more attention from their older crushes. Because Robin _had_ to be Gar's crush. It was the only reasonable explanation for that constant blushing, and eagerness, to be close to the teen hero of Gotham.

"Uhm, yeah, he and Miss M talks about you," Billy said. It was the truth. The amount of how much exactly didn't have to be mentioned. "Hey, is it true your eyes were blue before the blood transfusion?"

"Yeah," Garfield grinned. "It was a side-effect. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah, weird."

Billy placed a hand on Gar's shoulder, steering him toward the exit. "Listen, I noticed you're kind of obsessing over Robin-"

"N-no, no I'm not."

He found it rather sweet how Garfield shook his head, desperately trying to deny what was _obvious_. Billy forced him to look at him by cupping his cheeks so he couldn't turn his head. "Listen, Gar, it's cool to have a crush on him."

"I _don't_… O-okay, maybe a little." The younger boy stuck his tongue out, expressing his frustration like only a child could. "But, I haven't told _anyone_. I mean… we're guys."

"So?"

"I'm not used to that… sort of… stuff…"

"Who says you have to be used to it?" Billy's grin was wide as he let go of Gar's cheeks, amused by the green, blinking eyes. He then flushed a bit himself and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm kind of… crushing on… Wally."

"_Wally_?" Garfield's eyes widened, before shaking his head. "You serious?"

He wasn't completely sure if he appreciated the way Garfield said that, but he decided to ignore it due to the benefits of being on good terms with him. With a smug smile, Billy leaned over and whispered in Gar's ear: "If you keep quiet I won't tell anyone about your crush on Robin either, deal?" All he received was a quick nod. "Good. Now, let's go find them."

"But Robin said-"

"I'm worried about them. They've been gone for a long time," Billy interrupted as he tugged Gar by the arm and out of the arcade. Hearing this, the younger one decided to follow suit; he admittedly felt a bit concerned himself. After all, how long could it possibly take to fetch food and drinks?

Soon, however, the young boys found their answer to that. It was like a shot in the chest for the two of them as they peered from behind the bench they'd instantly hid behind when they saw them.

Wide blue and green eyes looked at their crushes whose lips were moving gently together in a very soft, passionate _kiss_.

Wally's hands were wrapped lightly around Robin, one resting on the waist, while the other had sneaked its way down into the dark haired teen's back pocket. As they kissed tenderly, Robin's hands moved up Wally's arms, stroking them in a seductive manner.

The food they'd fetched lay in bags by Wally's feet. Apparently, they had just felt the urge to flaunt their affection for each other on their way back. True enough, the street was pretty empty, but it didn't make it any less painful for either Gar or Billy to witness it.

Gar swallowed, looking ready to burst out in tears.

Despite feeling overwhelmed by his own sadness and jealousy, Billy really sympathised with him. This was, most likely, the boy's first crush. Discovering that the first person he liked in that certain way already had another… Well, it was utterly horrible_._

"I knew it…" Gar whispered. He was wriggling his hands together, devastated and feeling like he had rocks in his entire stomach. "… They're _always_ together. Always when they visit... Rob always looks at Wally, always touches him when he can… I should have known."

"Well, then we just have to do something about it," Billy said determined, turning to glance at his younger companion.

Gar blinked confused. "What?"

"_We _are gonna break them up."

"… And how are we gonna do that?"

"You just follow my lead, Gar."

* * *

_Well, it certainly has a been a while since I filled a YJAM prompt. Mostly, I've been busy with my own stuff! I sincerely hope people like this and please review and tell me what you think! It would be much appreciated! (:_

_MistressOfRobins out!  
_


	2. Part: II

**Pairing(s): **Wally/Dick **One-sided-childish-crush: **Gar/Dick & Billy/Wally

**Warning(s): **Slash, M/M, mention of sexual activities, some cussing

**Disclaimer: **Characters belongs to DC, not me._  
_

_I know I'm late guys / So sorry! But I've been doings lots of other stuff, but now it's here and I hope people will review and tell me of their opinions! If you want more BirdFlash from me I also roleplay on **not-as-fast-as-me tumblr. com **as Kid Flash! Now please proceed!_

* * *

**Part: II**

-o-

**A Week Later**

"This could _hurt_ him, and it's lame." Garfield green eyes were hard and serious as Billy placed the pin inside the green sofa cushion, its tip poking out of the soft fabric. It was very hard to believe that this eleven-year-old boy with him right now was the famous Captain Marvel. Billy had not failed to tell him so after the days they'd spent together; it had been a surprise to say the least, but Garfield's knowledge of crime-fighters was not so great that he'd thought much of the red clad hero before now.

Nope. The mentors and their ex-sidekicks had been his greatest interest. Even more so after he'd developed a strong crush on the first ever sidekick (yes, he had to admit he'd thought much of Robin… _romantically_ even _before_ they first met in Qurac.) Despite that, it was a surprise knowing that Billy could transform into a big, muscled man much like Superman himself.

Impressive sure, but that didn't mean Gar wouldn't pick a fight if Billy tried to hurt Robin. He eyed the other kid suspiciously. So far their attempts at getting Robin and Wally apart had _failed_ immensely.

They hadn't done much yet, except for small stuff. They had put Robin's glasses in Wally's drawer, but this had only resulted in Robin coming to Wally's room, demanding to know why he was taking his glasses. Sure, that sounded like it could lead to quite a confrontation, but was, naturally, avoided when Wally said: "Hey, dude, it's not _my_ fault you have the most beautiful eyes in human history. I just wanted an excuse to see them some more."

To say Billy and Garfield had been shocked was an understatement. As it turned out, Wally tended to take Robin's glasses all the time, and they had been lucky enough to bring Robin to confront his secret boyfriend about it. What was the result? A make-out session their young eyes should have prevented seeing.

After plenty other small schemes that had ended in disaster, Garfield had suggested jealousy. Although he was more of an out-door boy and his mother didn't exactly let him watch TV garbage limitlessly, he had seen what jealousy did to people. Therefore, he came up with an idea. Namely to glue pictures of the girls on the Team around in Wally's room. That _did_ make him seem kind of unfaithful.

Unfortunately, Robin had simply laughed by Kid Flash's spluttering.

… Maybe it had been a bit obvious that Wally was not the cause of his new decorations.

Now, several other attempts later, Billy was hoping that Robin getting a pin in his rear would help their cause.

Yeah, _lame_.

"You said that nothing we do will hurt the other's…"

"Crush. I know; chill! It's _Robin_ we're talking about. It's not like he haven't felt _worse_," Billy flashed a grin. "See? All I'm gonna do is put the pin under the cushion, Robin's gonna sit down and think it's Wally's prank and this time he won't laugh. Genius!"

Garfield blinked, not yet sure if it could actually be considered _genius_, but he decided not to get in a fight with Billy. Since he happened to be older, Gar had long since come to the conclusion that for this to work he had to follow his advise and guidance. He was allowed to be sceptical and weight the suggestions, but Billy was the brain of this operation.

"Okay, fine. Then let's go before they come. You said they were going to stay at the mountain, right?"

Billy had overheard that Artemis and Zatanna would be absent for two nights where the girls, apparently, would have a sleepover, and Aqualad had gone back to some urgent business in Atlantis (_again_, because apparently a lot happened under the sea). M'gann and Conner were invited to a party arranged by one of their friends from school and would later sleep over at a girl named Wendy's place, thus leaving only Wally and Dick to do whatever they wanted.

The youngsters, on the other hand, had told the teens that Gar would be sleeping over at his place in Fawcett City, so no one would expect _them _to be near

Or more precisely, _Robin _and_ Wally_ wouldn't expect them to be near.

Garfield and Billy were kids, but they knew a bit about how minds of teenagers worked. They were positive the secret pair would instantly see this as an opportunity to be alone. They would have their own form of a date in the longue room. Probably order pizza, and snuggle close while they played video games. The difference between when they considered it a date and when they _didn't _was that during a date they would have blankets draped around each other and they would kill zombies together as a team, instead of doing it separately and in the end try to kill each other.

During this week Billy and Gar had gotten more than enough time to study the couple's habits. Of course, those _habits_ were going down, but they helped them plot out their plans, so it was necessary to know of them either way.

One thing was for sure. Robin and Kid Flash definitely weren't the lit candles and roses kind of guys.

"Okay, let's get into the air vent!" Billy announced, after making sure the pin was placed nice and tidy.

Garfield looked reluctantly at the pin, before shrugging and followed Billy to the kitchen where they screwed the lid off. Together the two boys went up the vent, and crawled until they reached the end where they could stare straight at the sofa. They couldn't see the TV since it was below their view, but they could easily watch whoever decided to sit in the green cushions.

It was perfect.

And it didn't take long before their targets arrived.

"And remind me why we couldn't do this at _your_ place?" Wally asked, as he and Robin came walking into the kitchen, which, naturally was visible from their position. "I mean, bigger place, bigger TV…"

"Because Al said so. You wanna argue with him?"

Gar and Billy exchanged glances. Who was… _Al_?

"… No. But what about the security cameras? Bats is gonna know."

They watched Robin turn around, one hand on his hip. Despite the sunglasses, his expression was clear. He was very unimpressed by Wally's question. "Excuse me? I'm the second greatest detective there is, Walls; I _think_ you can count on me to remember to fool my own mentor around."

"Dude, chill; I'm just sayin' that Bats is ranked higher on the detective scale than you. What if he figures it out?"

"He won't. I know him and I've made sure it won't happen."

Robin removed his black jacket, showing off his dark blue hoodie. Gar watched irritated as Wally embraced the shorter teen from behind, hands clasped tightly around him and Robin leaning into the warmth of the redhead. "Yeah, but he knows you too," Wally mumbled just loud enough for the peeping kids to hear. "I'm just worried."

"You don't have to be, so chillax. I've fixed the cameras already. We're all alone. Just you and me."

The Boy Wonder smirked and turned in Wally's arms, wrapping his own around the freckled teen's neck. For Gar and Billy it was painful to watch, but hopefully the pin would interrupt that kissing soon enough. It didn't seem like it though. Kid Flash's arms travelled to Robin's hips, coaxing the younger to buck into him right there on the spot. Namely with the brunet's back pressed against the kitchen counter.

Moaning Robin tilted his head to the side, giving Wally more access to his mouth. Billy found himself growling, which didn't go unnoticed by Gar. They had seen constant kissing since they started spying on the two, and it hurt every time. They really wished there was another way to make themselves happy, but it wasn't. They wanted Kid Flash, the Fastest Kid Alive and Robin the Boy Wonder, easy as that.

Therefore they had both childishly concluded that Kid Flash and Robin were best friends only. That they were also a couple was just… not fair.

It simply wasn't… _fair_.

"Wally…" Robin gasped. The raven haired boy's neck was being bit on, his own hands caressing Wally's arms.

Gar noticed Billy tense. Although his own stomach hurt and the nausea threatened to take control, Garfield Logan reached out and took hold of Billy Batson's hand, squeezing it for comfort. Billy seemed to appreciate this and returned the gesture, his breath calming somewhat.

Garfield made everything better.

"Okay, enough fooling around," they heard Robin say, snickering as Wally pouted. "I want to beat our previous high score, remember?"

"Fine, but pizza first."

"Are you really going to convince me you can _actually_ cook?"

"I can so!"

Their light bickering continued, but it wasn't the kind that would have made Billy and Gar happy. In-between each insult there was a tone of undeniable fondness and love. Even though they were just _kids_ both Billy and Gar could sense and see it.

Garfield sighed, and made himself more comfortable. He then whispered: "They're gonna be busy if Robin's gonna make pizza."

"Yeah," Billy agreed and settled somewhat himself. He scooted a bit closer to Gar, their hands still intertwined. It felt good just lying like this. Natural. Whilst the in-love teens fooled around in the kitchen, Billy felt an intense need to turn away. So he did. He focused on Gar instead. "Hey, Gar?"

"Hm?"

"You live at an animal sanctuary right?"

The freckled boy smiled. "Sure do."

"How is it?"

Garfield bit his lip, his look thoughtful, though innocent. He tilted his head to the side after a while, as if he had finally decided what to say. He smiled and shrugged. "It's okay, I guess. I love animals; always has and always will so it's cool. Not many kids to play with though. We're very few at school. That's why I like when Rob, Miss M and KF comes to my house; they feel like _real_ friends."

"I'll be your real friend if you want. Best friend." Billy clutched his hand tighter and Garfield grinned. "I promise."

"Okay." The grin stretched. "Cool."

Billy was just about to say something more, but was interrupted when Robin's voice echoed through the room.

"Ow, _fuck_!"

Dick Grayson – although dressed as Robin at the moment – arched his back and abruptly yanked his body from the supposedly soft cushions. Note _supposedly_. Wally had just been lowering him onto the couch, legs wrapped around the redhead's waist and lips glued to lips when he felt a pain in his lower back.

They winded up on the floor, Wally on his back and Dick landing on him again, though sideways. "The hell, Rob?" the redhead croaked out as they staggered to their feet. "What's up with the panic attacks?"

"Dude, there's a _pin_ in the cushion!" As if to prove his point Robin reached out and took it in-between his fingers, swiftly ripping it out. Wally could only watch a bit amazed; not many could drag a pin up when the sharp edge was turn upwards. The glasses, which were still on, much to Wally's utter annoyance, were adjusted and the speedster was certain the pretty blue eyes narrowed behind them.

"Wally…" the brunet's tone was warning as he turned to glance quizzically at his secret boyfriend. "Is this your idiotic idea of a prank?"

"Rob, seriously, why the _hell_ would I do that? We were getting it _on_."

Back in the vent, Billy and Garfield could not help but put their hands over their mouths to repress their urging giggles, naturally. While Billy found Wally's expression both very intriguing _and _humorous, Garfield was simply amused beyond every limit. He tried hard not to laugh, but it was proving difficult.

Unexpectedly, however, a creaking sound made its way to their ears. Suddenly, without any warning, the vent gave in and the boys fell. They had just enough time to scream, before they hit the floor, groans emitting thereafter. The kids rubbed the backs of their necks, not yet aware of what danger they had ventured into.

"_Billy_?"

"_Garfield_?"

**-o-**

Garfield was quite certain things could have ended a lot worse than they had. Sure, he and Billy proved to be the worst spy-failures in the history of spy-failures, but at least Kid Flash and Robin didn't downright beat them up. The nine-year-old would actually have _understood_ if that was the case. Not only had they completely ignored every norm, which stated that spying on people making out was not appropriate, but they had even got caught in the process.

All that had happened, however, was that the older boys had made them swear not to tell anyone about their relationship, plus looking more than a bit irritated, but that was besides the point. Gar supposed they were lucky that Robin and KF seemed to worry more about their secret relationship being revealed than anything else, thus they had been safe from any harm.

Not only that, but an idea had started spur in the clever nine-year-old's mind.

"We need to expose them; make it so they get caught."

The young redhead looked proud as Billy glanced up at him. They were seated in the guestroom of the Cave two days after their embarrassing fiasco. Billy had been sulking all day since his attempt at making Robin angry with KF had failed. Gar could have told him beforehand that putting bugs in their picnic basket was not going to change much.

On the contrary, Robin had decided to cheer the red haired teen up – since Wally tended to sulk whenever precious food was ruined – and he had done this by harshly making out with him. In a _bush_.

Gar still got a bit nauseous when thinking about it. And green-eyed… Well, more than usual.

"What do you mean we need to…expose them?" Billy rolled around in the bed and propped his elbows up so that his hands could support his chin. He curiously blinked at the shorter boy, head slightly tilted.

"Come on; think about it." Gar sat up in the bed, legs crossed. "Why do you think they made us _swear_ to _never_ tell anyone?"

Billy looked thoughtful, before a grin spread. "Batman is going to break them up." Then, a worried expression crossed his features and he looked more reluctant to the obvious problem for the one who actually crushed on _Wally_. If the Bat found out there was a big possibility for him to end up getting _hurt_.

Everyone knew of Batman's protectiveness.

"Gar, he could hurt Wally. Trust me; I work with the guy and he's going to go insane." Billy's eyes narrowed at the thought. "We can't risk that."

Snorting, Gar shook his head. "No he won't. Batman's a _hero_; relax. I mean, would _you_ hurt him?"

"I'm nothing like Batman. I actually think he would hurt Wally… Seriously."

"You know Robin wouldn't let him." Well, there was no way one could fight _that_ logic. "It will make Wally vulnerable… Same with Rob. We'd be shoulders to cry on… right?"

They exchanged glances, and both nodded their heads determinedly. It was perfect and clear. Batman and Flash would disapprove and therefore it was safe to say that Wally and Robin would hence not be a couple anymore. They would still be best friends, right? Batman would only be mad if they were… doing all that naughty stuff.

… Right?

Despite that both felt a bit unsure of the outcome, they saw a possible solution and they would grab it.

So, the next couple of days the boys prepared for several ways they could make Batman (or Flash, since the speedster would most likely tell the Bat) catch Robin and Kid Flash in the act. It deemed itself harder than expected though. Especially so since whenever Batman or Flash visited the mountain it was because of a mission, and their two crushes didn't exactly make out before missions.

At least not anywhere but in their private rooms which were locked.

As mentioned before, Gar and Billy had been having a lot of time learning of the boys' habits. A bit too much maybe, but they had a job to do.

A job that would may be completed soon enough.

Another day in which the Cave was _supposed_ to be empty came their way (as if it was requested, actually). And, now that Billy and Gar was most aware Robin and Kid Flash would be more than happy to occupy the HQ, they saw a possibility rising.

"So, you know how to work this thing… right?" Garfield asked Billy as they sneaked into the monitor room, their feet barely making a sound. They knew that by now Robin and Wally would be waltzing around in the longue, probably doing something neither of the young boys wanted to think much about.

"Of course; Leaguer, remember."

"Yeah… well, you seem more like the muscle type rather than brains… sorry."

Billy pursed his lips and Gar rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He didn't get any reply, however. Instead, Billy moved his hand and the holographic computer emerged. "Now, all we have to do is to record the camera clips in the kitchen and the longue, add Rob and KF's names to the list of who's _present_, aaand send it to Batman."

"Directly to Batman?" Gar asked, grinning a bit despite his pounding heart.

"Directly to the Batman," Billy confirmed with a smirk. "Bats made it so all us Leaguers could contact him. Impossible to get through his system, but… his mail address isn't. So let's send him a present."

Billy started typing, and Gar grabbed his hoodie from the side, clutching it in his hands so he had something to hold on to when tip-toing. Although Billy hadn't much training when it came to the Justice League's high-tech systems, he easily found the security camera that flashed off something neither wanted to see.

Gar found himself go cold, and for a moment Billy had to look away. Although young, they knew what this ritual was. For Garfield it had been told gently from his mother, when he had enquired where babies came from, though discretely, of course. Naturally, he hadn't wanted to hear more; once was enough, thank you and Marie Logan had let it slide.

As for Billy… Well, he had grown up in a rough neighbourhood and, despite living with Uncle Dudley, had gotten the facts of what people in love did naked thrown in his face at several occasions. That, and he spent a lot of time in an adult body with lots of wisdom. Wisdom that might have ruined his innocence at the age of eight, but he wasn't quite sure. Suddenly, he just _knew_.

Though right now, at this very moment, he wished he didn't.

Robin lay sprawled out over the couch, completely nude and with Kid Flash hovering above him. He panted as the equally naked redhead moved his finger up his thigh, mouth licking its way up his chest and neck, occasionally taking a nipple into his mouth. They looked so in-sync, the older teen carefully moving in and out of the other as they moaned and kissed ever so deeply.

Ignoring his anger for the time being, Billy hit the record button, surprised Robin hadn't made it impossible for him to access it. The Boy Wonder always shut off the security cameras during his alone dates with Wally. Billy didn't doubt he replaced it with recordings from previous days where he just mixed up the dates and time so that Batman wouldn't know.

The two boys stopped looking at the footage themselves, because, truly, it was too painful so they were mostly guessing when they had enough dirt on the older teens to get Batman over to the Cave. Soon, it was nearly midnight, ending this week's footage. Normally Tornado was the one who sent the files to Batman, but Billy, as Captain Marvel, naturally, had told him he could do so.

So, when he was certain they had what they needed he brought up the security footage for the entire week.

And pushed the send button.

"So, when will Batman check it out?"

"Probably tomorrow night, so we have to wait."

Not something one wished to hear when impatient, but it was bearable. After all, they would get what they wanted soon. Hopefully.

They just prayed the moaning from the longue could not reach their bedrooms.

* * *

_Thanks a lot to TheWickedWizardOfOz for beta-ing._

_PS: Check out the amazing fanart avenk drew for this story! Link in my profile! :D  
_


	3. Part: III

**Pairing(s): **Wally/Dick **One-sided-childish-crush: **Gar/Dick & Billy/Wally

**Warning(s): **Slash, M/M, mention of sexual activities, some cussing

**Disclaimer: **Characters belongs to DC, not me._  
_

_GAH! So sorry, but I am currently on a language travel in California with very limited time on the internet! However, thanks to my beautiful beta **TheWickedWizardOfOz** I got to put this up along with the newest chapter of **Step by Step**. Please comment on both chapters, telling me what you think! I need some inspiration right now so I can get back into my writing groove once I'm back home! :D_

_Thank you!  
_

* * *

**Part: III**

-o-

When it came to Mount Justice's security cameras, Batman had been the one to volunteer going through them.

Although Red Tornado had told him he was more than willing to take on that task – after all, the robot did not sleep and/or eat, thus he had a bit more free-time than the rest – Batman still had insisted on doing so. It wasn't because he didn't trust his robot colleague. Frankly, after the whole episode with the Reds, Tornado had gained their trust back one hundred percent, but, nevertheless, the Dark Knight remained firm on his decision.

When it came to the children _he_ would check the security. Especially so since his precious ward spent so much time at Mt. Justice without constant supervision. True enough, Black Canary trained with them and Tornado observed from time to time, but even so, the teenager had a lot of spare time at the Cave. Enough so that Batman wanted to go over the cameras himself.

It wasn't like Red Tornado to argue, and thus the Batman found himself at Mt. Justice a late night after a tedious week. Earnestly, handing it over to his fellow Leaguer had never felt more tempting, but when all was said and done, he hadn't kept track of Robin lately, and it worried him. One could only imagine what horrible situations the Boy Wonder could be exposed to in his absence.

For a moment Bruce contemplated how to go forward, but in the end he decided to copy the files he'd received from Captain Marvel and head home. His legs were on the verge of giving in under him, so, understandably, the chair back in the Batcave practically called his name. Besides, if he hurried through the recording he could catch supper at home. Something he was certain Dick would appreciate a lot.

He brought the files up, sent them into the hard drive within his glove, and then briskly left the monitor room. A zeta trip later and he was back in Gotham. The fresh air felt good against the visible skin on his face as he reached out his grappling hook and soared in between the buildings.

The trip home worked its miracles. He felt less tired and when he finally seated himself in the comfortable chair within the Batcave, he was ready to go through the security cameras. Since it was done once a week he had to watch each and every day, but speed forward during the times he knew none had been present other than Superboy and Miss Martian (and occasionally Zatanna). Believe it or not, Batman was not interested watching them lick faces as often as they did.

Though he did go through and listened to some of the conversations – for safety reasons only – he was quick to realise that there was nothing important to find within the Monday footage of the Cave.

The recordings came and went, up until the moment he reached Saturday. By then, Bruce felt ready to call it a night. Especially so since a small, impatient voice inside his head kept nagging him to move forward and get it over with. His gloved hand lay on the button that reeled the movie forward, his other reaching up to push the cowl down to reveal his exhausted face.

Said face quickly marred with a frown, however, when he noticed something rather peculiar. For the brief moment he'd pulled his cowl down, he had moved past a conversation going on between his own ward and Kid Flash. He removed the finger, and stopped the film, dark eyes glancing at the screen. He had frozen it the moment Dick had reached his hand out; it was resting on Wally's shoulder as they talked in the kitchen.

_July 21st, 23:32, Saturday_, he read, his frown deepening along with his narrowed eyes.

He remembered Dick had mentioned sleeping over to the Cave that day, telling how the whole Team were going to be present. So why were they alone, just he and Kid Flash in the lounge? He imagined that if they were all going to be attending this sleepover, this would be accurate place for them to… do whatever teenagers did during sleepovers these days. Frankly, his knowledge of teenage interaction and _fun_ was rather limited. His own years as a teen hadn't exactly been filled with the same kind of exposure as Dick.

But that was beside the point.

Bruce pursed his lips, glancing once more at the date and time this had taken place. Yes, he recalled perfectly that Dick had said the whole Team were going to sleep at Mt. Justice. He had been in a hurry, and blindly agreed without even bothering to see of signs that it was true, nor to check if Dick was trying to shield his emotions, which he commonly did when hiding something. Then again, why should he have been suspicious?

Dick was more than trustworthy. He was his partner, his protégé and, for not to mention, his adoptive son. He hadn't suspected the boy to lie about something as insignificant as this.

Quickly, Batman reached forward and brought Tornado's rapports up on the computer screen. He wrote one for every day he was present at the Cave and they always contained direct information as to who was at the HQ and who _wasn't_.

_July 21st._

If possible, the dark eyes narrowed more. If he was to believe what Dick had said, then Tornado had simply been guessing who was at the Cave, which he highly doubted.

_Aqualad, not present. Location: Atlantis._

_Artemis, not present. Location: Star City, California._

_Kid Flash, present. Location: The Cave, Happy Harbour, Rhode Island._

_Miss Martian, not present. Location: Happy Harbour, Rhode Island._

_Robin, present. Location: The Cave, Happy Harbour, Rhode Island._

_Superboy, not present. Location: Happy Harbour, Rhode Island._

_Zatanna, not present. Location: Washington DC._

This only begged the question; _why_ would Robin lie about the other teammates' whereabouts? It was not like he would have prevented Dick from going to sleepover at The Cave, even though he would have been rather wary as to why he could not simply sleep over at Wally's place if it was just the two of them.

The Batman pursed his lips, and then pushed the 'on' button to view the rest. It was proved rather quickly, however, that he shouldn't have done so. Already after two minutes into the tape (which peculiarly enough had no _sound_, meaning it had been _messed_ with) Bruce Wayne received the shock of his life.

Which wasn't something he was used to, quite frankly, because he was the Batman and usually that was the same as being nearly omniscient. This time, however, he was surprised. Surprised and _angry_.

He watched horrified as his fifteen-year-old ward started kissing and making out with his red haired best friend, but the feeling of horror only grew stronger when he watched the speedster hoist his precious protégé over the counter, _stripping him_. Although it felt worse than any torture ever could, Bruce watched, his hands clenching and his teeth clapping tightly together.

The Caped Crusader didn't turn it off before both teens had been resolved to a couple of breathless, limp bodies, now on the couch rather than the kitchen counter. Batman was left sneering at the frozen footage, which had revealed that two of the Team's members were… having intercourse. Right on tape. In their HQ. While they were both _underage_.

Growling, he pushed the keyboard on the Batcomputer, his fingers expressing the boiling rage inside of him.

"Allen," he snarled, before the speedster even had the time to speak up and, seeing as this was _Flash_, the Fastest Man Alive, nothing could express more how he was faring right now. "Batcave. _Now_. And when I say now, I mean _now_. This instance."

"Oookay… Can you promise me that I will not possibly… let's see… you're using that tone… oh yeah that I will not possibly _die_?"

"Your sarcasm might sign your death warrant. Now, if you do not arrive-"

"I'm here."

Apparently, Flash had been close to Gotham, and Bruce was not in the mood to ask why.

Batman briskly turned and stood up, barely taking notice of Flash's slightly nervous expression. Well, considering he was in the presence of Batman under these… worrying circumstances, it was fairly understandable. Heck, he didn't even know what "the circumstances" were, but judging by Batman's tone it was no good. No good at all.

He shifted a bit, feeling even _uneasier_ now, and then crossed his arms tightly. "So, uhm, should we get to the point where you tell me why you're so mad that I feel like I might be murdered any second now?"

"Your _nephew_ and my _son_ are having _sex_ on this week's security footage."

Flash choked on air.

**o-o**

He was warm and comfy. _Very_ warm and comfy. In fact, the thought of ever leaving this wondrous place made his heart sink, thus his reason for snuggling closer to the bigger body beside him. Wally West's arm lay draped over his side, occasionally swirling his finger around on the still flushed skin. Despite that he was warmer than he could ever remember, Dick found it oddly satisfying.

All right, so maybe it wasn't all that odd. Spending time with Wally had been great ever since they had gotten to know each other, and yet, this was very different. Dick smirked a bit and opened one eye, yawning a bit as he let his thumb stroke Wally's beautiful, freckled face. Mmm, yes, different indeed.

Although he was more than comfortable, Dick had this bad habit of being a bit bored when he had already woken up. That, and he had a very sexy redhead lying beside him, and he was hard to ignore, even when he was sleeping. _Especially_ when he was sleeping. Because then, Wally looked so peaceful; he was _slow_ when he slept, unlike when he was awake and it was intriguing to say the least.

Dick shifted, the duvet gently slipping and thus revealing his nude back. The dark haired teen grinned, and moved his lips to his boyfriend's exposed neck. There he gently nibbled, tongue tracing the skin and lips pressing gently against the softness. Soon he got the reaction he'd waited for. Wally's hands moved up around him, tightening. At this point Dick knew the redhead was on the verge of waking up; just like planned.

Seductively, Dick moved, one leg throwing itself over Wally's side and now their crotches were touching, very noticeably too. It caused Dick to grin widely. Oh yes, he was _fairly_ comfortable. The acrobat wrapped his arms around Wally's neck, first now hearing some noise coming from the awaking speedster.

"_Roooob_," he whined, sighing. "What are you _doing_?"

"Calling Sleeping Beauty," Dick said teasingly. "You home?"

"Depends..."

"On what?"

"Does Sleeping Beauty get to bang the prince?"

They snickered and Dick kissed him deeply, enjoying the feel of Wally's hands roaming his sides and cupping his ass. The action caused his heart to leap, far, far up, before settling again. They knew that had been dissolved to love-sick idiots, but neither cared. This relationship had far too many perks to end.

Despite the secrecy, they were happy. So _happy_.

Suddenly, Wally flipped them around; obviously, he was far more awake now than before. Dick let out of something that sounded like a mix of a giggle and snort. "So, what it takes to get you out of bed – _besides_ food – is my backside? Not sure if I should be flattered or…"

Wally smirked tiredly. "Or what, Boy Wonder?"

"Or… no, wait, feeling flattered is the only option here. Glad we figured that out." Kid Flash snickered and wriggled his eyebrows. But, when Dick reached up and put his finger to the redhead's lips the expression changed to one in confusion. He glanced down at the finger, before up at Dick again. "Now, Kid Idiot, let's see how far flattery will get you?"

The goofy grin that spread over Wally's lips was both satisfactory and, frankly, a bit scary. Scary hot though, so Dick was fine. _Very_ fine.

"I know this _flattery_ will get you both grounded."

If there was ever a time where they'd felt their hearts up in their throats, _this_ was the moment. Dick's blue eyes widened to a worrying extent as he threw his head to the side, feeling his blood freeze.

Batman.

Batman's voice.

Sounding through this entire room.

They'd been caught. Batman had somehow gotten a hold of this and… and now he'd put _speakers in his room_?

The door flung open and in walked their mentors. Wally emitted a noise that sounded dangerously like a shriek and quickly covered both naked heroes with the duvet that had seemed to slip a bit too much since he woke up.

"Uncle Barry?" Wally whimpered, eyes wide. "Wha-?"

"Get dressed, then come to the monitor room," Batman snarled. "_Now_."

Then they exited again, only seconds after first arriving. Wally was shaking and Dick was feeling slightly nauseous. Yet there was a big difference between their reactions. While Wally was speeding through the room, speaking gibberish speedster-speech, Dick was putting on a very convincing poker face. It was, undoubtedly, necessary for this kind of situation.

Where had they been two seconds ago again?

Oh yeah, making out…

Someone up there hated them; that Dick was certain of.

"What are we gonna do, Rob?" Wally asked, when they were finally dressed and heading towards their destination. He was still quivering and right now Dick couldn't deduce whether it was due to his powers, or if it would still have been possible without them. He was starting to think the latter and decided enough was enough.

Dick straightened up and grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "We are going to tell them exactly what's going on. And… we're gonna see what happens."

"Yeah, that's not really helping me with this calming down thing."

The younger teen squeezed his hand, and forced a smile despite his own nervousness. Somehow it granted more comfort than any words ever could. So Wally plastered on a small smile, squeezed back and together they headed for the monitor room, quite sure that their mentors wouldn't downright _kill them_.

Right?

"Explain."

Batman's ice cold voice cut through the air the moment they stepped inside. Wally inched closer to Dick, subconsciously, and it didn't exactly prevent Batman from glaring more. Flash didn't look too pleased either, and this, frankly, made Wally feel even more nauseous. He begged, prayed, _hoped_, that Uncle Barry didn't hate him now. Because, that would just… ruin everything. Barry was like the father he'd never had; he couldn't lose that.

"What is there to explain?" Dick said, though quietly as if not to seem disrespectful. He knew when he could be snippy with his adoptive father and when he couldn't. "You were listening in on us, so I think you got the information you wanted."

That last part was couldn't possibly be said without sounding irritated, and Wally doubted Dick had tried to hide the fact that he was. If Bruce knew he should have approached them, instead of downright spying when they had a rather… Dick winced. _Intimate moment_. God, he was never going to survive what was coming next. It was too embarrassing.

Flash and Batman exchanged looks, before the Scarlet Speedster spoke up. "What we don't understand is why you didn't tell us about this."

"Because we knew you'd react like… well, like _this_!" Wally told, frustration evident in his voice. He pointed at his uncle with an accusing look. "We were scared you'd be mad, just like you are now."

The Batman sighed and his angry expression dimmed somewhat. "What you were thinking was that Flash and I would be disapproving of the fact that you are both male and in a relationship."

"You really think that would matter to us?" Flash looked genuinely hurt, whilst Robin and Kid Flash were exchanging guilty and rather surprised glances. "The fact that you're both guys is not the problem here."

"T-then…" Wally swallowed. "Then, Uncle B, what _is_ the problem?"

"Oh, I don't know… the fact that you're having _sex_!" Barry said; he was back to sounding very disapproving. The most laid-back member of the Justice League was not living up to his reputation at the moment, and Wally truly hated seeing his uncle this upset.

Both teens winced. Batman too had gone back to being ice cold and stiff, much like usual, but more dangerous. "You're both underage and should not be engaging in sexual intercourse. Robin, you're fifteen. I cannot even begin to understand what was going through your mind. If I don't recall incorrectly we had this talk when you were younger."

Again, Dick winced. Oh, that he remembered. Having _the Talk_ with the Batman had felt like the most horrifying experience in existence. The word 'awkward' had been repeated within his brain more than once, to put it nicely, and the fact that Alfred had joined in on the conversation had just made everything _worse_.

_Urgh_, he was _so_ glad that was done. Then again, was _this_ any better?

"But-"

"No buts," Batman growled. "You should have waited until you were ready."

"And what if I say we _were_ ready?" Dick retorted idly back.

Barry shook his head with a sigh, moving his hand across his face as a sign of exhaustion. "But you're so young," he said. Now he sounded like he was trying to convince himself rather than them.

Wally snorted before he could even think over what kind of reaction it would cause. No sooner had he done it before both Leaguers glared him down. Now, he was really feeling uncomfortable. He dragged in some breath, and then said: "Listen, I'm soon eighteen-years-old. We're not so young anymore."

"Robin is fifteen," Batman snarled. "That qualifies as young."

"I'll be sixteen in October, Bruce," the Boy Wonder said, crossing his arms to express his frustration. "Wally and I were both ready for this. We didn't force each other to do anything; the moment was there and it felt right and since then we've done it… a couple of times. Not a lot, but… more than once and I really think you two need to calm down about it. If we're not the ones complaining then why are _you_ doing it? If Wally and I want to have sex, then I think we should."

And suddenly he was back to blushing. Dick really wished this wasn't such an embarrassing topic or he could go back to being focused and calm. Really, this was the only kind of situation that could put him off. Yet, he stayed determined, despite the obvious flush roaming his, usually, fair-skinned cheeks.

Wally noticeably pulled Dick to him, hugging him half-way. They exchanged glances, before looking back up at their mentors. "We want this; we were ready," KF mumbled, fixing his gaze away when looking at the stern faces of the Leaguers was too much for him. "We wouldn't want to change _anything_."

Dick smiled, glad that Wally was the one saying it. The only way to get the Batman's respect was not cowering in fear, which was a great feat in itself. He hugged the redhead close, buried his nose into his chest as it prove his point. He wouldn't have changed a damn thing himself.

The Flash sighed, eyed them up and down before looking over at Batman. The Caped Crusader was quiet for a long time, before finally meeting his comrade's gaze. They both thought the same; the damage was already done, and right now they were fairly convinced that nothing they said would matter, or change anything.

"All right," Barry said, after a long moment of silence only. "We won't talk more about what you guys do in your spare time." Wally coughed, and blushed, and frankly his uncle looked more embarrassed and uncomfortable rather than disappointed and angry right now. "But- but you use protection… right?"

"Uncle Barry!" Wally wined, while facepalming. "We haven't _done_ it with _anyone_ else. _Why_ would we need protection?"

"O-okay, _fine. _Just not used to… the pregnancy risk not being there."

This time Robin coughed, cheeks bright pink. "I can assure you that you don't have to worry about _that_."

"I know, I know." Barry sighed. "Just promise me from now on to use more protection… to be responsible, okay? The risks are still there."

"_And_," Batman spoke, voice serious (but then again, when _didn't_ he sound serious?) as he approached the two males, eyes resting on his protégé. "Next time; I would like to be _told_ if you're dating someone." For Robin this was the same as his adoptive father saying: _You hurt me when thinking I was so shallow that it was the gender of who you love that would bother me._

The Boy Wonder put on a smile. "So, you guys are okay with all this?"

The Batman nodded, and Flash finally smiled. "We'll get used to it," the Scarlet Speedster claimed. "Besides, not like you two have always been dancing around each other."

"Hey; I resent that. I was very straight up until the moment he hit puberty!" Wally protested whilst pointing at his boyfriend, which in turn made Dick cackle and hit him in the arm. Barry grinned amused and it was a clear hint of a small smile in the corner of Bruce's mouth; if one looked closely of course.

"So, uhm, we done here?" Wally asked. "Because I need to take a shower."

"Not quite," Batman spoke up, his serious demeanour back and intact. He turned and brought up the computer. "The answer as to how Barry and I found out is here, as well as an explanation to certain, unexplainable events you may have noticed."

"Well, now that you mention it… We've had more bad luck than usual," Robin said thoughtfully. "We thought they were mere pranks. I mean, most of what happened was pretty harmless. We didn't even bother trying to figure out who it was. The others talk about getting pay back for all the stuff we do to _them_ all the time so it had to happen sooner or later."

The Batman waved them forward. "Take a look."

Robin and Kid Flash did as told.


	4. Part:IIII

**Pairing(s): **Wally/Dick **One-sided-childish-crush: **Gar/Dick & Billy/Wally

**Warning(s): **Slash, M/M, mention of sexual activities, some cussing

**Disclaimer: **Characters belongs to DC, not me._  
_

_I apologize for taking so long, but it's finally complete. I want to thank **TheWickedWizardOfOz** for beta-reading. I love you very much, dude! SERIOUSLY. Anyway, please leave a final review and beware for shenanigans and whatnot!_

_PS: Latest chapter of **Step by Step** has been sent to my other beta. When it will be updated I don't know. It's up to them._

* * *

**Part: IIII**

-o-

"I can't _believe_ this!" Billy yelled into his pillow, though to Gar it was not that easy to hear. It came out as muffled screaming. Not that he could blame the older hero for shielding his frustrations into the pillow. He was kind of tempted to do the same, but had settled for sulking, his knees brought up to his chest and green eyes hard and angry, bottom lip out to flash of a perfect example of a pout.

They had failed, _again_. Later that day Wally and Robin had told their friends about their relationship. Apparently, their mentors had confronted them after seeing the footage on the tape (which was supposed to be _the_ plan that made them break up for good!), but instead it had all been in vain; Batman and Flash had, against all odds, _accepted_ that their beloved protégés were in a sexual relationship. At least to a certain degree.

Why that was, Gar could not fathom. His nine-year-old brain was tired of these pranks. Tired of throwing popcorn at Wally and Dick each time they were about to kiss at the movies (for so to hide behind the seats), tired of causing accidents that both were too in love to question. Really, the freckled child had reached the point where he wanted to just kidnap Robin and convince him they were meant to be!

Because they were. Gar felt his cheeks heat up as he thought of the dark haired hero. His beauty, his lovely smile – the way he always made Gar feel _important_. It wasn't fair Wally had all that. _He_ wanted all that. Why couldn't he have it?

"I'm done with this!" Billy said angrily as if he had read Gar's thoughts. He blushed deeply when he gained the other kid's full attention. "I'm gonna tell Wally, and I'm gonna convince him that he's supposed to be with _me_. He will understand. He always understands, when he's not being… clueless."

"Should we? Should we just tell?" Gar questioned quietly. He tightened his grip. "What if they get mad? What if they never want to see us… or-or talk to us?"

Now, Billy had certainly not thought of that. He knew Kid Flash and Robin were good guys, and although he wanted to get rid of the latter at this moment (not because he wasn't cool, but because he was standing in love's way) he hadn't imagined they would… not like them anymore.

Thinking of that made Billy feel sick. He couldn't live with Wally hating him. He really couldn't.

"_Billy_! _Gar_!"

They snapped their heads up when hearing Miss Martian's voice in their heads. "_Yeah_?" they both answered at the same time. By now, the two boys were used to her voice appearing and reappearing. Garfield seemed to actually _like _it. Then again, he did view her as his sister, so Billy didn't really find it all that weird.

"_Kid Flash and Robin wants to see you in the monitor room. They said it was important, and, uhm, dinner in an hour!_" They could practically _feel_ her motherly smile, even though they couldn't see her. It made Gar grin despite his inner troubles, and soon both boys were off to see their older crushes. Not once did it occur that two in-love teenagers wanting to see _them_ at their day off was rather… peculiar.

Of course, Kid Flash and Robin's _expressions_ gave it all away the moment they walked into the monitor room. They were looking smug, not irritated, but it was the kind of smug that told you that they _knew_ something that _you_ wanted to _hide_. For Billy and Gar there weren't a lot of "somethings" to pick from, meaning…

It took seconds for them to gather what would happen next.

"Hey, you two," Wally drawled. "Is there _something_ you want to tell us?"

_Something_. Gar was starting to hate that word.

"Uhm, no?" Billy said, flashing off a nervous smile. "You guys wanted to see us… so isn't there something _you_ want to tell _us_?"

Robin couldn't keep back a cackle. He eyed Billy from behind his masked eyes and shook his head. These kids were _cocky, _and _mischievous_; just like he and Wally were. It was actually too bad Gar wasn't a hero, and that Billy worked with the League instead of them. They had some very good potential to become fellow troublemakers, and they would've gladly taken them under their wings.

Even so, that wasn't what they were here to talk about. Robin bit his lip and exchanged a look with Kid Flash. Their smug expressions had vanished now and replaced themselves with something softer, albeit still a bit on the complacent side.

"Listen guys, we _know_ what you two have been doing during Garfield's stay here," Robin finally said after a couple of minutes with silence only. The moment it happened he watched the smaller boys tense, as if they expected to be slapped. He sighed. "We actually, _directly_, saw a lot of the stuff you've been doing."

"Dudes, you know that this place is constantly being watched, right?" Wally raised an eyebrow with crossed arms. "What made you think we wouldn't notice?" The younger boys glanced up at Wally with disbelief shining in their eyes; he rubbed his neck sheepishly. "Okay, so_ maybe _it wasn't Rob and I who found out, but _still_. Why would you guys _do_ this?"

"Actually; I think I know that," Robin murmured. Apparently, the Boy Wonder had not bothered informing his boyfriend that he knew what was going on all this time. Gar didn't know whether to grin by Wally's baffled expression, or attempt to run now so he didn't have to hear Robin _explain_ why they had caused all this mischief.

Suddenly, the acrobat was glancing at him. Gar lowered his gaze and didn't even look up when Robin once more spoke: "Why didn't you guys just… tell?"

Billy blushed and looked away, and his younger friend's face was not faring any better. Wally was just one big question mark, which wasn't very unusual. Sometimes, the redhead was so _dense_. Especially recently, but the three others knew the reason. Kid Flash was in love and it had increased his obliviousness to maximum.

"Okay, I wanna know what's going on _right now_." Wally's look of irritation deepened as he glanced over at Billy. What he hadn't expected, however, was getting the young brunet in his arms. Billy had flung himself around his waist and buried his face against the speedster's chest. Said hero let go of something that resembled a squeak.

"I'm sorry, okay?! But it's _unfair_! I did _everything_ to get you to notice me, but nothing I did was good enough, and now you're with him, and I've done stupid things, but only because I want you to like me and because it's unfair that Robin gets to have you when he's already your best friend and-and-!"

"Hold _on_, geeezus!" Wally exclaimed, his face flushed as he strived to get the Leaguer to loosen his hold. When he finally succeeded, Billy was out of breath, having rambled on about his reasons for causing all this trouble, along with Gar which he did not fail to mention, for a couple of minutes.

Garfield was clutching the hem of his shirt, angrily glaring down at the ground with a bright red face. Robin was eyeing him with a soft look; the kind he reserved only for people he cared about. He crouched a bit, so that he was at Gar's eyelevel (which didn't take much because, yes, he was _still short_…) and put his hands to the young boy's shoulders.

Gar still didn't look up.

Billy had scrambled back to stand beside his new best mate. He too had come over his rambling stage and had copied Gar's pose – head bowed, eyes on the ground, clutching his shirt, and obviously red-faced.

Wally looked at Rob. It was evidential that he was sort of freaking out and when Wally West was freaking out he did so without really thinking much. "Can we _please_ back up a little!? Are you meaning to tell me we went through all those crappy pranks because _they_-" Cue accusing hand gesture toward the partners in crime. "- are… you know…?" Wally blushed, and the end of the sentence lingered in the air.

It wasn't really necessary to spill it all out when it had become quite obvious, even for Kid _Oblivious_.

Robin sighed and sent his not-so-secret-boyfriend a look that clearly said 'for once _think_ before you speak, thank you', before gazing at the blushing, shameful youngsters. "Gar, Billy... Can we try talking _without_ the rambling and with eye-contact, if you don't mind?"

Hearing Robin's soft tone, they reluctantly complied. Then he ordered them to come with them to one of the rooms further into the mountain, where the Boy Wonder asked them to sit down. "We're gonna have to give them a talk," Dick murmured to Wally as Gar and Billy sat down.

"_The talk?!_"

Of course, Wally could never keep his mouth shut. Dick whacked him in the shoulder, and did not miss the slight glare Billy sent his way. "Not _the_ talk, idiot, _a_ talk."

"We already know what you're gonna say," Gar spoke up, his fingers gently playing with the watch M'gann had gotten him for his birthday. He looked… so sad. So sad that it actually made Robin feel downright sick to his stomach. "You're gonna say we're stupid little kids, and that we never should have done what we did…"

"Wrong on the first part," Dick sighed and sent him a smile. "But kinda right on the second. You guys should've just… _talked_ to us."

"It wouldn't have made any difference!" Billy said. "We had to _show_ you that you should only be best friends!"

Wally sighed, and Dick pushed his bangs up with his right hand, before exchanging glances with his boyfriend. For the redhead it was understandable that unless he was at his best behaviour now, he was _dead_. It hadn't been necessary for Dick to look at him so sternly, however.

Billy was a good pal, a great friend. Wally appreciated him and he knew that they had to let them down nicely, no matter how odd and awkward he found this situation. And, dude, it was _really_ awkward.

"Listen guys, I know you find me and Rob-"

"Rob and _I_."

"Whatever, Rob, I'm trying to make our case here!"

"Go on."

Wally cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Rob and I… we think you guys are great, but… we…" The redhead blushed a bit, but didn't let his gaze falter as he looked at the two young boys. "But… we love each other. And breaking us up? That's not okay. And deep down I'm sure you dudes _knew_ that. Didn't you?"

The young boys looked to the floor, their feet suddenly taking all interest. Okay… _maybe_ they hadn't fully thought things through and now that they had the older heroes here, looking at them with understanding eyes they _guessed_ it hadn't been _okay_ trying to break them up. But what did they expect? It wasn't _their_ fault that whenever they touched them butterflies rushed through their stomachs, and their palm became sweaty, and their faces red and-and…

Gar brought his knees up to his chest and finally dared to look up at Robin. He wished he could see his eyes for real, just _once_, but let it go. He sighed. "I'm… sorry…" he mumbled. "S'just…" He tightened his hold on his knees. "… it's not cool, okay? It hurts to see you two together. Hurts a lot…"

Robin's expression softened even more as he said: "I know… it _sucks_, but you have to understand that KF and I…" Subtly the Boy Wonder took Wally's hand, squeezing it. "… We're really happy, and even if we _weren't_, you know, _together_… well, it wouldn't have changed anything. You guys are very young and we're _teenagers_."

Kid Flash rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Billy's solemn expression with sympathetic, green eyes. "It's very understandable that you think it hurts… but as Rob said, we're teenagers. We wouldn't have felt the same way even if we _weren't _together. S'not like you guys aren't great, 'cause you are, totally. But you're more like…"

The two teens exchanged glances before they said in unison: "Little brothers."

Billy and Gar winced. _Ouch_.

All right this was getting harder than KF and Rob had really prepared themselves for, but what could they say really? They were happy together and both really doubted it would change anytime soon. Sighing, Wally threaded his fingers through his red hair and said: "You realise we don't want you guys to feel down about this. We feel real guilty but… you have to understand that we can't do something we're not comfortable with."

The boys didn't answer. Robin's shoulders slumped and Kid Flash was looking very uncomfortable by now. It wasn't that they wouldn't do anything to make them feel better, but right now it seemed they needed time to adjust to the fact that _they_ and _them_ were just never going to happen.

"Can we get a kiss?"

It was Billy who'd asked. His blue eyes were staring at Wally with so much hope that the redhead felt the guilt spread even further. How could he _not_ have noticed how far this kid had fallen for him? When he looked into those eyes it seemed that just a _tiny_ second of attention from the speedster could cheer him up. Damn.

"K-kiss?" Wally spluttered, blinking.

Robin laughed nervously when Gar's eyes lit up. They were very green, very _Wally_, but it _wasn't_ Wally hence the kissing-another-person awkwardness. He sighed, exchanged glances with KF for the nth time that day and nodded a bit. It gained him a huff from the speedster, but once he served him a well-deserved bat-glare Wally gave in.

The oldest slumped his shoulders and groaned: "Fine, fine. But _only_ on the _cheek_, got it?"

The younger boys nodded their heads eagerly, instantly standing up and wrapping their arms around their middles. Robin blinked down at the eager nine-year-old, blew a lock of black hair out of his face, before bowing down to serve Garfield the promised kiss.

Wally glared a bit as his boyfriend bowed down, but copied his action and aimed for Billy's cheek.

However, the duo had other plans. Right before their crushes were about to plant the kisses on their cheeks, they turned their heads and captured their lips straight on the mouths.

"MPGH!"

"NGH!"

Quickly, Robin and Wally withdrew, blushes creeping up their cheeks, eyes wide and blinking.

"Haha! Gotcha!" Billy said, high-fiving Gar who looked like his biggest wish in the whole wide universe had just come true. They then linked their hands and dashed out of the room, but didn't forget to stick their heads out of the door to say: "Oh and by the way, we're not giving up!"

Then, they were gone.

For the longest time Wally and Dick just stood there, blinking wide-eyed at the door. Then, the redhead quickly shook his head, eyes wide. "What the _hell_ just happened!? Okay, screw that, I _know_ what happened, but _duuude_!"

Huffing silently, Dick straightened his blue hoodie, steadied his dark sunglasses and cleared his throat. "They're just kids, KF. It doesn't really count, plus they'll get over it eventually, you'll see." Then the acrobat put his hand to his forehead and groaned. "Oh man, I can't believe I let him _do_ that though! I'm a failure to the Bat-family! Batman would have my head if he knew I let my guard down like that!"

"Again, _that's_ what you're worried about?" Kid Flash poked his boyfriend's forehead. "What if they don't lay off? What if they spend the rest of their lives chasing after us?!"

Dick raised an eyebrow. "Dude, we're Kid Flash and _Robin_; like they could."

Hm. Point to Robin.

"I _still_ think it's weird though," Wally murmured and crossed his arms. He glanced in the direction where the kids and run off to and grumbled under his breath: "Stupid brats."

The brunet by his side heard it though, but he just smiled. He knew Wally didn't mean that. They were… actually kinda like them. Less awesome, true, but they could get there with some guidance. Thoughtfully Dick scratched his chin. "You have to admit, KF. They're a bit… smart. In the good way."

"I don't know, Rob. Some of their pranks on us were pretty lame." Wally shrugged.

"True, but all they need is some help and I'm sure they can prove useful. One day."

Kid Flash smirked despite the awkward situation that had just take place. "Hm, I believe you're right, Boy Wonderful." Flirtingly, the redhead leaned over his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him from the side and kissed his temple, glad when Robin allowed him and responded by leaning into his touch. "But right now, I want you all to myself. Video games at your place? Pizza and… _cuddling_."

Robin snorted. "Oh yeah, _cuddling_."

"What? It's the _perfect_ keyword for s-e-x."

"Whatever dude." Dick snickered.

**- Six Years Later -**

Nightwing was exhausted. Not only had the latest gigs been a serious pain in the ass, but fairly few of them had proved successful. True, the new recruits had improved immensely only the last couple of months, and soon it would be a whole year since most of them joined. Even so, they were down a path where everything seemed to go wrong. Maybe he should send them away for some social interaction just between them.

It certainly had helped with his old Team.

Sighing, Dick pinched the bridge of his nose, but a small smile crept over his lips when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist. He leaned into the touch, and let go of a small chuckle, very unlike the cackle he'd possessed as a young teen, but still there. He glanced over his shoulder, smirking at the twenty-one year old Wally West.

"Dude, I'm working."

"And I'm interrupting."

"Charming."

"Always."

The redhead grinned and kissed the back of Dick's neck, which no longer required him to bow down. They were the same height. Or, there was precisely a three-feet height difference. Wally was 6'0 and Dick 5'9 and the latter's number still had the potential to grow, which left Wally hoping Dick would stop _now_.

The younger man would never let him live it down if he became taller. Not after all the short-stuff comments he'd gotten in the past. Sighing, Wally nuzzled his boyfriend, _lover's_, neck and mumbled against it. "You done soon? I wanna go eat."

Dick nodded his head. "Yeah, soon, Walls. Just need to wrap this report up and I'll be gone for the entire weekend."

"Not from me you won't," Wally smirked.

"Heh, too true. You got our reservations ready?"

"You, me and the finest hotel in Metropolis." Wally sighed out as if the mere thought made up for all wrongdoings that had occurred in his life. He tightened his hold around his lover and kissed the mop of black hair. "S'gonna be totally awesome. Though I think you need to get out of that uniform soon as hell, cuz you smell."

"Thanks, Walls." Dick rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what kind of boyfriend would I be if I couldn't be honest with you, babe?" Wally snickered and Dick let go of something that resembled a squeak (which he would deny if anyone but Wally ever mentioned it) when the redhead groped his ass. "S'not like I don't like the uniform. You know I do." The redhead leaned in, huskily murmuring against the ear. "… Especially the loss of a _cape_."

Dick turned around, and shut off the system, crossing his arms and smirking at the speedster who in the process of his turning had let go of him. "You're getting ahead of yourself, West. We're not in Metropolis yet."

"Then let's _goooo_."

Nightwing was about to answer, but was effectively interrupted when a speeding _something_ rushed past him in and jumped on Wally so he fell to the ground right in front of him. The Team's current Leader blinked down at his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. Bart Allen's ways of showing affection still surprised him.

Only a second later though Impulse was on his feet, grinning at Dick. "GuesswhatIjustsaw!"

Wally quickly followed, green eyes glaring as he grabbed Bart and gave him a noogie which in turn made the younger speedster squirm and trash around in his hold. Although Bart had proved to be faster, Wally was far stronger and more intelligent about using his powers. Bart would probably get there though. Some day.

"First off, kid, speak so we can _all_ understand, and second, don't fucking _jump on me_," Wally said, before letting of his somehow-cousin-though-not-really-since-his-aunt-was-technically-adopted, which caused Bart to nearly lose his balance as he flew back.

Dick was still watching it all happen with an unsurprised facial expression.

"Bart, is something up?" Nightwing asked, tilting his head to the side.

Just then Tim made his appearance too, though obviously not the same way Bart did. The latest Robin made his way towards him and placed himself by the usual spot by Nightwing's side.

"Oh yeah, totally! I got distracted, whoops, sorry, but you have _no idea_ what we just saw!" Bart said, snickering as he looked at the older males. "BB is making out with Captain Marvel. Well not, _Cap-Cap, _but yeah, Billy Batson, and they're not subtle and it's kinda weird, but totally funny too cuz Gar is all embarrassed!"

Wally and Dick didn't look surprised at all. They merely smirked. "We know."

"You do?" Robin raised an eyebrow.

"We'll tell you when you're older," Dick said, and sent Tim a grin, which the other brunet did not return in the least.

In fact Tim frowned at him in such a manner that Dick for one second felt rather uncomfortable. This was a new display of remorse he hadn't seen on Tim's face before. It made him raise an eyebrow at him. "That wasn't really why we came though," Robin clarified, which made Dick blink at him.

Wally glanced at Bart, frowning. "Then what is it? Come on, spill. 'Wing and I are leaving for the weekend. And I don't want to delay it."

For some reason this caused Bart to frown unhappily. He glared at Wally and the other speedster copied his lover's blink. What was _up_ with these two today anyway? Or maybe not just today. Dick had noticed that they'd been acting rather different for the last month, and Wally had slowly started to take notice as well.

It was kinda weird.

"We came to talk seriously to you! You're making me feel the mode, Wally. Cut me some slack!" Bart said, hands on his hips.

"Woah, dude. Chill what _is_ it?"

Bart then, before Wally could blink, wrapped his arms around his waist and looked up at Wally, smile bright (the hell, the kid had just been _frowning_) and amber eyes hopeful. "Wally! Can you go out with me? Tim wants Dick so we can go double dating."

"It's true…" Tim murmured, and he looked at Dick, eyes determined despite the mask. "I want to date you, Dick."

Remember the squeaking Wally did six years ago?

Yeah, it came back.

"_What_?"

Only this time, Dick had joined it.

"Comeoncomeoncomeon! You guys have been dating for six years! S'no fun! We want you!" Bart said hurriedly, tightening his hold, smile gleaming, and despite as uncharacteristic as it was Tim had copied his action, hugging Dick around the waist, face pressed against the former Robin's chest.

The older boys were at loss of words.

"I-wha? NO, NO, NO! I'm _not_ going through this again!"

Dick groaned. Oh _man_.

"Why do we have to be so freaking _attractive?!_"

As _not _per usual… Wally was right and, _as usual_ he was freaking out.

Dick just groaned again.


End file.
